Candles comprising an open cylindrical metal container filled with candle wax material, a wick extending through the center of the wax material and a metallic wick holder at the bottom of the container are well known in the art. Such candles are sometimes called heating candles because they are often used for heating purposes as well as lighting purposes.
According to one method of manufacturing substantially cylindrical heating candles, the candle wax composition is pressed into substantially cylindrical discs with a central hole. The discs are advanced in turn to a wick feeding means. In addition, wick holders with holes for the wick are delivered in turn to the wick feeding means. The means feeds wick yarn from a reel, first through a wick holder and thereafter through a hole in a disc of candle wax composition, so that the wick protrudes a predetermined distance from the hole on the other side of the disc. The wick feeding means then cuts off the wick on the side of the wick holder facing away from the hole in the disc. The hole in the wick holder for the wick is usually arranged in a neck portion which is compressed by a compressing device after the wick has been cut off, so that it extends through the wick holder and wax disc. The wick holder is subsequently mated with the wax disc so that they are in abutment with each other. The wax with wick and wick holder are finally placed in a substantially cylindrical container.
In previously known apparatus working in the way described above, problems sometimes occur with the means mating the wick holder with the wax so that they are in abutment with each other. For the two parts to mate properly it is desirable for the neck portion to be thrust into the hole in the wax. The problems which develop are usually that the wick holder is not mated with the wax so that there is a lasting engagement between them, or so that the wick holder is taken into abutment with the wax in an excentric position relative to the hole in the wax.
Sometimes there are other problems with the mating means of the previously known apparatus of the type described above. These problems usually are concerned with the cutting means which may quickly wear and the wick advance does not take place satisfactorily, or wherein the wick advance does not initially perform satisfactorily.